The bad spell
by Princessstphanie
Summary: Well Ron does a bad spell at Hogwarts one day and it makes them land in The Digital World! Then they meet the digidestined and they all figure out how too get back. If they survive Draco's complaining that is. FINISHED!
1. Getting There

The bad spell 

A Harry Potter and Digimon crossover.

Disclaimer- I do not own either objects and I stand by that.

Chapter 1- The bad spell that starts it all

BADSPELLBADSPELLBADSPELLBADSPELLBADSPELLBAD

A boy around the age of turning teenager, was outside with his wand trying to do a spell to take him back in time. He thought he had finally gotten it too. But we will never know if it was him or his wand who did what was about to happen. His name was Roanld or Ron Weasly.

At the same time Draco Malfoy a smartass rich pants boy was sleep walking towards the lake Ron was trying to do the spell at.

A boy and girl the same age as Ron named Hermione Granger and Harry Potter were watching their best friend for moral support.

Ginny Weasly afraid of her brother's wand going whacko and backfiring on him again followed to make sure he did not get hurt.

Then at last Proffesor Mcgonagal was followinf trying to wake up Mr. Malfoy so he did not hit any tree's. Althought he had already hitten many.

Fianlly ron had finished and was ready for it to begin. "Timatazaro"  
At this everyone near by had turned into red smoke and was sucked into a giant portal.

"Where are we?" Draco demanded.

"Harry, you and Ron better get us back to Hogwarts soon!" Hermione worried.

"Mr. Weasely, take us back now." Proffesor Mcgonannagal told Ron.

"Sorry but I don't know where we are."

"When my father finds out abotu this..." Draco went on and on.

With the Digidestined

"Tai, did you get us lost?" Sora asked.

"Um.. no."

"He's lying!"

"We just take a right."

Harry Potter people

"Ron, wait till I tell mom about this!" Ginny threatened.

"Hey wait. Are those kids?" Harry wondered out loud.

"I think so."

"Maybe they can get us out of here."

"Hey can you tell us where we are?" Harry yelled.

"Yeah, your in the Digital World! But I thought only us Digidestined were allowed in!" Tai yelled back as they neared each other.

"Well my name is Harry and these are Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Draco, and our Proffesor Mcgonnagol."

"Well I am Tai, this is Sora, Matt, Joe, TK, Izzy, Mimi, and my sister Kari."

"Nice to meet you, now please tell us how to get out of here." Draco tried being nice for once.

"We don't know ourselves." Joe admitted.

"What!" Draco yelled causing an angry Kuwagamon to come out.

"Koromon digivoulve!" Tai yelled out as Koromon and the others came out of hiding and all digivoulved.

"Pepper breath!"

"Blue blaster!"

"Poision Ivy!"

"Boom bubble!"

"Spiral Twister." Then by this time there was no need for the tohers to attack because the wild Kuwagamon had left.

"I've never heard of any creature like this before." Hermione told them all.

"There Digimon, now why are all of you carring sticks?"

"There our wands."

"Wands?"

"Yes."

BADSPELLBADSPELLBADSPELLBADSPELLBADSPELLBAD

Princessstphanie- Wow, my first crossover fic. I suck at the HP part and all but yeah, I'm trying! I do wonder how they get back and what could happen next?

Draco- I sweat my father will sue if you don't take me back to Hogwarts this instant.

Hermione- Oh cool it Draco.

Tai- yeah.

Princessstphanie- Now be so kind to review please! Too bad chapter 1 had too be so short.


	2. Life sucks for them

The bad spell

chapter 2- Life sucks for them.

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon or the Harry Potter people.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I want out of here this instant!" Draco still kept on.

"We all do, now be quite and think." Harry said finally making Draco be quite long enough for Hermione to think of something.

"I think I have an idea!"

"What is it?" Tai asked in concern for their new friends.

"Ron just use a reversal spell!"

"My wand is kind of broken if half now." Ron sighed holding up his two pieces of a wand.

"Good going Wesley! We're all gonna die because of your pathetic wand"  
I'm sure you know who said that, the only blonde in the whole bunch.

"Think some more." Hermione instructed.

"I have an idea this time!" Izzy exclaimed as he pulled out his laptop.

"What is it?" Sora asked.

"Contact Gennia!"

"Gennia?" The Harry Potter people were confused.

"Yes, now hold on as I contact him."

A steam of light appeared then here was Gennia as a hologram,"Hello guys I see you have company."

"Yes Gennia, now how do they get back?"

"They have to all, wait I have to tell you later. My pizza's burning"  
With that Gennia was gone.

"What!" Draco was furious.

"Just wait, he will be back." Mimi sincerely said making everyone calm down.

"Let's play tic tac toe on the ground while we wait." TK suggested!

"Ok." They all agreed and waited for Gennia to come back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Princessstphanie- Short? Yes, I know. But I knew if it wasn't short, then it still wouldn't get updated till like summer time!

Draco- Stay here until summer!

Princessstphanie- If necessary. Now please review! 


	3. Getting out

The bad spell

Chapter 3- Getting out

Disclaimer- No I do not own Digimon or the Harry Potter characters.  
JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and Bandai and some other people own Digimon.

Princessstphanie- Sorry I was on my pause break where I only could work on two fan fic's. It went on for like a few months right? Well anyway even if they really did have to stay in during a day or two of summer time, they played games the whole time, and didn't even notice that same day had ended.

Draco- Be quite now! I want out! Now all you muggles review now!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We have been playing tic tac toe for hours!" Draco complained.

"You get use to it." Matt said with a shrug.

"Not me! I want out of here! Where did the old man go?" Draco yelled,  
they think he is going psycho because of it.

"His name is Gennia and his pizza was burning." Sora reminded him still being motherly.

"Yes now Draco hold on." Hermione instructed.

"You know what Hermione? You and her could become great friends. You both try and act smart, even if you are." Ron said in his funny accent.

"Thanks Ron." Hermione replied in a sarcastic like tone.

"So as I got it, there is even another world besides this one and the real world. Full of magic?" Tai asked Harry in which they had been talking this whole time and it was his third time asking the same thing.

"Yeah."

"Awesome!"

"Guys get over here quick!" Izzy said opening his laptop.

"Hohoho sorry it took so long kids. I had to make another pizza." Gennia apologized with a laugh.

"Quite alright." Ginny nodded for him to go on.

"As I was saying all you have to do to get back to your world is too,  
say get me out of here back to the place you came here from." Gennia said as they thanked him and he left to make his third pizza.

"Let's all hold hands and say it, come on now." Hermione instructed.

"Anything to get back and away from the likes of you." Draco smarted off.

"Glad you get to go back. Bye." The destined waved them as they began to chant.

"Get me out of here; back to Hogwarts." They said and like that they vanished.

"Well they were nice enough." Joe said.

"Except for that Draco." Kari said.

"Your right. But we need to go back to saving the Digital World now"  
Tai honestly commanded being their leader.

"AH! A swarm of Kuwagamon!" Mimi screamed.

"Starting back a little too soon!" Sora yelled over to Tai who laughed and ran with the others.

"Tai jinxed us!" Mimi squealed.

THE END!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Princessstphanie- Like that's it's over! Review please! 


End file.
